Down
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Song fic about Davis's thoughts after Season two, many of which reflect around his love for Kari. The song "Down" is present throughout, by SocialBurn.


Disclaimer:I don't own the song "Down" Down is by the band Socialburn and is their property.  
  
Down  
  
"Tell me how, should this feel, when it comes to you and all the things you say to me"  
  
Why? Why does Kari hate me so much?Is it because of T.K? Is she scared T.K will get mad at her  
  
if she treats me nicely? Sure, she sends Emails to me when the Digiworld needs help, but she  
  
does that to everyone. I wonder sometimes if she would even speak to me if I wasn't a  
  
Digi Destined.  
  
"You make me feel like nothing. LIKE NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"  
  
In fact, I can recount countless times when she used my friendship to get her what she and  
  
T.K wanted. I'm just a puppet, and she's pulling the strings. She never even shares her feelings  
  
with me. It's like I don't even know her. Does she have thoughts or feelings? Is she just some  
  
lifeless vessel? No, she hates me, and would probaly rather slit her wrists then look to me  
  
for socialbility. Hmm, slit my wrists, dosen't sound like too bad an idea.  
  
"When you bring me down, I'm falling down and wrestling with myself, inside, I'm nothing"  
  
The only ones who I could ever really trust are Ken and Veemon. Veemon's my Digimon  
  
partner, he'll stay with me to the end. Ken and I have been through so much together.  
  
It's hard to believe there was a time when I wanted to kill him. Ken told me that  
  
he wasn't in control, that he felt another presence take over from the dark spore.  
  
That dark spore did give him some neat powers, so maybe I would be good with one?  
  
Why not, I'm pretty much down to the bottom of the barrel, so why not try out being evil?  
  
It might be worthwhile.  
  
"Tell me how, should I feel, when it comes to you and all the games you play, with me"  
  
It must be T.K. Would Kari like me if T.K never existed? Maybe. Someone else would probaly  
  
come along though. It's not just her either, Cody hates me, Yolie hates me, Jun  
  
hates me, who besides Ken and Veemon dosen't?  
  
When everyone else was scared of MaloMyotismon, I stood up to him and helped everyone  
  
snap out of it. But did I get respect? No, they continued to put me down, especialy Kari.  
  
How come it hurts so much more when she puts me down then anyone else? Why should I be in love,  
  
all she does is use me and put me down.   
  
"It makes me feel like nothing. LIKE NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"  
  
I hate her. I hate everything about her. Who am I kidding, I don't.  
  
Maybe both? Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?  
  
I would tell Ken or Veemon, but how would they understand? They're popular  
  
with a lot of people, I have two friends. How would they know about how I feel?  
  
Why was I chosen to be a DigiDestined? Just so I could see how much I'm not wanted?  
  
"When you bring me down, I fall apart and wrestle with myself, inside, I'm nothing"  
  
T.K's better then me at everything. Better at sports, better with Kari, better with life.  
  
I can't comepete with him. He probaly thinks less then dirt of me, but then again who dosen't?  
  
Oh, why do I keep forgetting Veemon and Ken? Veemon's supposed to be loyal to me,  
  
he's pretty much a clockwork orange. Ken is probaly the only real friend I have. But what fair   
  
is that to Veemon?  
  
Are we all just puppets controlled for the soul purpose of entertainment to some high power?  
  
Do puppets have feelins? No, I'm the only puppet, and Kari's the puppetere. That's all I am  
  
to the world, a stupid puppet with no thoughts or feelings of his own. Everyone thinks Kari's   
  
nice but under that beauty, is nothing but a bitch who uses those close to her!  
  
Why does she think she's better then me? I mean her voice hasn't changed from when she was younger  
  
from what I heared, she hasn't done nearly as much for the team as I have. In fact all she's done  
  
is give us someone else to save.  
  
"Tell me how, should I feel, when it comes to you and all the things you say,  
  
to me, it makes me feel like nothing. LIKE NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"  
  
Well, I helped save two worlds, no what? I guess I'm used up. That's why everything's  
  
going downhill, everyone used me this time. Used me just to get what they want. Kari, Yolie,  
  
Cody, T.K, even Veemon and Ken probaly used me.  
  
"When you bring me down, I'm falling down and wrestling with myself, inside, I'm nothing!  
  
When you bring me down, I'm falling down and wrestling with myself, inside, I'm nothing!  
  
When you bring me dowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn, when you bring me down, I'M NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIING!"  
  
I hate them all. I hate myself. I hate everything. Everything hates me, especialy Kari.  
  
I wanna kill her. I wanna kill them all. They'll pay for my pain.  
  
The End 


End file.
